


Worm in the Afternoon

by Phoenix_Fairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Humour, Other, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), learn to do incantations right, oh draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Fairy/pseuds/Phoenix_Fairy
Summary: Draco sits in his transfiguration class, not really doing his best.





	Worm in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe and no money is being made from this story. Just borrowed some characters ;) 
> 
> A./N.: I got challenged by CMemlovr, my wonderful beta.  
> The challenge: Fandom: HP Character: any Words: teaspoon / clock / astronomy  
> Well, this is the result…  
> (as always, this is an AU)

It was a rainy Tuesday morning, and Draco Malfoy was sitting in the transfiguration classroom, waiting for McGonagall to end this bloody lesson about turning flobberworms into kangaroos.  
He didn’t do very well today, in fact, the first flobberworm ended as a wombat.

“That’s not a kangaroo, Mr Malfoy! Try it again, you didn’t do well the rest of the year, so you better do your best today!”.  
Oh how he hated this damn teacher! Draco sighed, and took a glance at the clock. Just a few minutes left.  
Maybe he was able to somehow avoid another transfiguration charm, but far from it! Flobberworm #2 and #3 made a pretty earthworm as well as a toucan (Draco had _no_ idea how he managed the last one).

McGonagall shot a warning look at him.  
“Mr Malfoy, it seems as if you are going to have a long day. After your astronomy class this evening, I want you to come to my office and show me the correct charm, and you better do well!”

Nearly bursting of frustration, Draco waved his wand angrily at the last remaining flobberworm (he had named him Sherm the Worm).

A loud explosion filled the classroom.

  
Draco looked at his flobberworm.  
Well, Sherm the Worm didn’t made it. In fact, he got transfigured into a puddle of blood and phlegm.  
Draco sighed, pulling out a teaspoon, and began to scratch poor Sherm the Worm from his table.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,  
> if you enjoyed reading this OS as much as I enjoyed writing it, let me know :)


End file.
